1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structural color display utilizing color showing of a structural color.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a display which provides sufficient brightness at low electrical power consumption has been demanded. More recently, a display exhibiting high anisotropy has been desired from a security point of view so that only the user thereof is able to view it.
However, a general liquid crystal display requires large power consumption (for example, 50 to 100 W), and electronic paper which features color display as disclosed in Patent Document 1 exhibits problems such that the image surface of the electronic paper tends to darken since a color filter is employed, and further, the image surface thereof becomes darker when filters such as a polarizing filter is employed to improve visual security.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-156444